Cilantro and Burgundy Wine
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Cilan noticed that she was watching him again. She was always doing that. Her delectable lilac eyes always seemed to want to catch everything he did.


**A/N:** I looked up information on the characters names and thought I'd share it at the end of the chapter. It helped write this Fan-fiction and I made references to the song 'Poison and Wine' by the civil wars. Love the song and was instantly was inspired to write this.

**How I became a Cilan & Burgundy Fan-Lover info:**

(I ramble so be warned)

I was watching Pokémon after such a long time and thought- There sure is a lot of Iris and Cilan fans online. Wonder why? These clubs even started before the show was even broadcasted in my area. So I start watching… "What the hell! Iris seems a lot more interested in calling Ash a kid than anything! Cheese and crackers…."

Anyway the episode where Burgundy comes out I instantly think to myself afterwards, "If she comes out again. I definitely think a relationship is possible. Like Ash and Misty. Something that never develops, but just hints at attraction… you know the drill.

Anyway, I just love how she constantly says rude things but its apparent she knows Cilan is really a great Connoisseur and admires that. I would like to read into her actions that way anyway.

And Cilan… well how can he not fall in love with a girl who has heart in everything she does and that her passion comes from him hehe. Iris doesn't count much as a love interest no matter how much I enjoy her character, but she can get annoying with the whole, "Your such a kid" pun in almost every episode when she is just as childish.

And yes, Burgundy isn't mature at all either, but at least I understand why she acts the way she does. Her pride was shot at and you can't blame her for having a slight attitude… okay a lot, against whoever did it. Weather it may or not be the right thing to do… Whatever, but you get the point.

Cilan will- must fall in love with Burgundy, but I wrote this as a symbol of my love for them. Lol! You probably didn't read all of any of this…

On to the story I enjoyed writing so much!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cilantro and Burgundy Wine <strong>_

_A Sommeliershipping fan fiction_

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring outside and the sound of thunder was accompanying it from time to time.<p>

Cilan and Burgundy had gotten separated from Ash and Iris in the midst of their escape from a wild violent group of flying Pokémon. It had seemed strange that different type of flying Pokémon would unite together to harm them for no reason, but Burgundy had been the one originally being chased by them.

She had run across them as they had been setting up for camp. Ash had instantly wanted to help out and the others didn't hesitate in joining in to help. But they were outnumbered and the rain had started to come down from the skies.

Soon they all found themselves running into the forest and towards the next city in hopes of escaping the Pokémon's wrath.

Cilan didn't know how it happened. One moment, Ash and Iris were running next to him with Burgundy in the lead- then they left his line of sight. He had sped up a bit calling out to the purple haired girl to slow down, but she didn't seem to want to wait as she kept pushing her small limbs forward in fear of being harmed more by the Pokémon who had attacked her.

After a while he looked back and found his two traveling companions gone. He stopped then and called out to them in the now pouring rain. Burgundy stopped then and turned to look back at him. She gritted her teeth and ran back to grab Cilan's arm.

"You'll find them later! We have to get away from the Pokémon that are chasing us." She looked up at the approaching Pokémon. Cilan nodded, he knew Ash and Iris could take care of themselves. He would just have to meet up with them later.

Half an hour later they made it to the city soaked to the bone.

Cilan and Burgundy ended up walking into a fancy large hotel. Her lilac eyes sparkled with the beauty of the place.

"What a wonderful place, une telle beauté." She followed Cilan to the counter.

"I would like a refined luxury room with a delirious imposing canopy bed." He smiled and the receptionist gave him a friendly smile in return, "Let's see what we have open."

Burgundy looked over the prices on the counter and a frown was placed on her lips as she realized that she wouldn't be able to pay for such a luxurious place. She was used to nice accommodations, but nothing this grand. She silently cursed Cilan for being a great Gym Leader and Connoisseur. With such experience under him he was bound to have money in bounds.

Burgundy started to walk off as Cilan received his master key card, but stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Where are you going, Burgundy?"

She pulled away from him and glared, "What does it look like? I'm walking to a Pokémon center."

Cilan frowned, "But it's still raining outside. You could catch a cold if you don't dry yourself soon."

She crossed her arms across her puffed out chest, "I'll be fine. What's it to you?"

Her body then gave a great tremble and she silently cursed her body for betraying her.

Cilan gently smiled at her, "Well, I was going to offer to share my room with you. I share a room in the Pokémon centers, with Ash and Iris, occasionally, but we camp out

most of the time."

Burgundy detested the idea of sharing a room with her rival, but it was still raining pretty hard outside. It was also dark and she was sure of getting lost. "You know, I don't believe it's very proper to invite a girl to spend the night in your hotel room, oui? – Un tel pervers."

Cilan sweat-dropped, 'Pervert?'

He placed two fingers on his forehead and shook it slightly, "Dear, me. That was not how it was implied."

He looked at her with his green eyes, "I simply wanted to be a gentleman and offer you a place out of the rain. Getting you a room would be a problem."

Burgundy crossed her arms glaring at the Connoisseur, "Then I'll be on my way." She turned away from him again and began walking towards the front sliding doors. Cilan grabbed her wrist and held her back, "Burgundy, I would gladly get you a room, but mine was the only one available. The receptionist said we were lucky to have even gotten a room at all."

Burgundy sighed and shivered in the cold lobby. Her clothes were still dripping and clinging to her body making it colder. The icy hard rain outside wasn't tempting and she wasn't sure how far the nearest Pokémon center was at or where it could be found.

'I really don't want to spend my time with this stupid inferior mortal. I spent enough time running with him already. The idea is so disturbing! AHGR!'

Cilan didn't want to be responsible if something happened to her, and he was already worried that she may catch a cold soon. "Come, Burgundy, well get you dried up first. I can call a cab and then you can leave."

She seemed to like the idea enough, "I'll take you up on this new offer. After all, this Connaisseuse has to keep her health in order to remain one of the best!"

Cilan sighed in relief and he held out his hand so he may lead her to the stair well. He could see that she was freezing where she stood and it wouldn't be gentleman like for him to let her go without offering her a hand.

They stood in the elevator silently. Cilan hadn't wanted to get into the elevator wet but Burgundy refused to use the stairs. He feared she might run off into the streets, having changed her mind, and joined her in the elevator, instead.

Burgundy didn't want to talk anymore. Deeply, she wanted to spout out rude comments his way, but her hands and feet felt numb. Energy shouldn't be wasted on him. Cilan enjoyed the silence and pondered where his traveling companions could have wandered off to.

When Cilan opened the door to the room, Burgundy walked inside, flipping the light switch.

"Such a delicacy of a mixture is it not?" Cilan smiled as Burgundy's eyes lit up, before walking off to the bathroom.

Burgundy caught herself and acted indifferent, "It's okay."

Cilan's voice came from the bathroom, "I say it's the contrary."

Burgundy just grunted and walked towards the window. Her cuts had stopped burning and that eased her mind. 'My Pokémon are safe, too.' She patted the Pokémon balls in her pocket to reassure herself.

Cilan came out of the bathroom with a white towel around his neck and another in his hand for Burgundy. She was really beautiful when she wasn't making rude comments his way.

He watched her for a few seconds as her lilac eyes scanned the city lights outside the window through the constant rain.

The silence was broken when a white towel was placed on her head covering her wet purple hair and Burgundy turned to meet his lime green eyes.

"Why don't you take a shower first? I'll make us something to eat."

Burgundy scrunched up her face, "Me, eat your food?"

Cilan bowed gracefully, "Why, yes? I have my exquisite ingredients with me. I am quite a cook."

Burgundy huffed, "Well, it better be good. Which, I really doubt it'll be, but I'm leaving right after that." She pushed him aside as she made her way to the bathroom.

Cilan shrugged and began to remove his wet vest, "Better get out of these wet clothes as well."

He followed by removing his bow tie and then his white soaked shirt.

As soon as Burgundy walked out of the bathroom she smelled the sweet aroma of food. She instantly sat on the floor next to Cilan and practically pulled the plate of food from his hands as he offered it to her.

She ignored the fact that his chest was bare and munched into the food he had offered to make.

How he cooked in this hotel room was beyond her, but who cared. She was hungry and finding out in the quick shower that she had bruises hadn't made her very happy.

Cilan laughed as she ate her food pleasingly and stood up to take his turn in the shower.

"I'll call the cab after I take a short shower. That way I can escort you to the door and make sure the cab arrives."

She ignored him and continued to eat the food he had made for her.

Burgundy finished her food minutes later and finding herself alone in the room spun around and sighed.

"What a splendid meal, aliments Délire."

The bathroom door opened then. Her lilac eyes turned towards Cilan as he came out once again shirtless, but his now wet skin shimmered in the room light.

"Ah, it was a pleasure making it."

Burgundy let the smile slip from her lips and dropped her bottom on the edge of the bed. "If that abomination is your idea of food, maybe."

He gave her a smile and began to pick up the dishes he had used to make the food.

Burgundy watched him carefully, 'He's just like a poisonous vegetable. I mean his hair and eyes are green like a poisonous plant luring in their victim with such exquisiteness. Damn him for being an A-Class Connoisseur. I just have to become better. I have to prove that what he said about me was wrong! Make him grovel at my feet for mercy!'

Cilan noticed that she was watching him again. She was always doing that. Her delectable lilac eyes always seemed to want to catch everything he did. Was it because she was studying him to become better as a Connaisseuse? No matter how rudely she acted toward him, Cilan could detect a hint of sweet flavor from her. She was always willing to learn anything from him despite the fact that she denied it outwardly.

It was her determination in becoming better that really made him like her person.

She was headstrong, but willing to keep trying.

'You only know what I want you to know as a Connoisseur and I know more than you want me to.' Cilan smiled to himself, he liked that she seemed more civil when there was no one watching them.

Burgundy lay back on the bed and sighed into the air, 'You think your dreams are the same as mine, but they're not. I have dreams you don't even know about.'

Cilan sat down next to her after cleaning up and stretched his arms up in the air.

"What a day, hu?"

Cilan noticed a dark spot on her arm and without thinking about it, he placed a hand on her arm and rubbed at a bruise that was forming, "What's this?"

Burgundy pulled away roughly, "The Pokémon in the forest did that."

Cilan stood up, "Here, let me get you a lotion to help ease the pain."

She sat up and frowned, "It better not sting."

It bought a smile to his smooth lips as she wasn't rejecting his help.

He pulled on a white dress shirt and left it unbuttoned as he began looking for the cream.

"Ah, here it is!" He turned to her and Burgundy had unbuttoned the first few buttons on her own dress shirt. She glared at him when she saw his face, "What are you

looking at? I have a bruise on my shoulder as well!"

She turned away her face flushed and mumbled to herself, "Qui vous aurait pris pour un pervers?'

Cilan placed two fingers to his forehead and sighed, "Wish you wouldn't think such things."

He applied a cool ointment onto the bruise on her arm, before handing the tube to her.

Burgundy couldn't help but blush, but her voice was insulting as usual, "What is this gunk, anyway?"

Cilan smiled like he was keeping a secret, "It'll help you heal quickly."

Burgundy rubbed it on her shoulder lowering the sleeve of her shirt. Her vest was unbuttoned as well letting her access the bruise easier.

She looked at the label as Cilan took it from the bed, "Wait, it said Pokémon on it."

Cilan flinched, "Well, it's for Pokémon, but it works well on humans, too."

Burgundy didn't trust his words and smacked him across the head.

He flinched in pain at the hard contact. "Hey! Your hands can bruise me."

Burgundy swore she hadn't meant to do what she did next. She hated him. He was her rival. He was the reason she became a Connaisseuse. She wanted her revenge for his cruelty. No matter if she had exaggerated in her own point of view. She wanted to be better than him. Her hatred fueled the tough times she had to go through with the exams. Her obsession with him was unhealthy and she knew that, but he was her rival and it was only natural. Wasn't it?

Her lips had found their way to Cilan's.

'His mouth is supposed to be poison! I shouldn't be doing this!'

She stood there in her Connaisseuse outfit, with her knees trembling at the sudden thing she was doing. She wasn't sure what had compelled her to suddenly kiss him.

Hadn't she been infuriated with him a mere second ago?

She was anticipating Cilan's next reaction now, trembling inside at the actuality of what she'd done.

He pulled away after a few seconds of meeting her sweet lips and she looked away ashamed. He hadn't responded to her simple kiss.

"Your mouth is identical to wine just like your exterior."

Her cheeks lit up. Whether it was out of anger or nervousness Cilan wasn't sure.

Burgundy would've had never expected what happened next…

He leaned down looking into her lilac eyes as she glanced away and then placed a hand on her cheek.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" His voice was placid.

Burgundy glared at the window and the lights went out at the same time. They heard a few surprised screams from neighboring rooms.

It was barely nine at night.

He turned her face with both his hands and placed his lips over hers. She gasped and pushed him away, "What are you doing, scum?"

He looked hurt then. Her heart clenched at his distressed look, "Sorry." It was barely a whisper and it came out insecure.

Tears stung her lilac eyes. She was scared. She wasn't supposed to love him this much, shit he wasn't even supposed to be into her this way.

"You don't even like me, Cilan."

"You're the one always throwing insults, Burgundy."

"That's why you shouldn't have kissed me. I've never given you a reason to like me."

"Your personality was enough. You're a conflagration that proliferates with passion every time you set out to undertake something."

She stared at the ground in the dark. Thunder sounded out in the sky and light entered through the window Burgundy had been looking out of earlier. He lifted her chin and attempted to stroke his lips against her mouth again.

She closed her lavender lilac eyes and forced her fear to dissipate with his sincere touch.

His tongue force its way into her mouth.

It was still raining outside. Burgundy's hands were now pressed against his smooth healthy physique chest and the space between them had almost completely disappeared.

Cilan continued to kiss her intently and Burgundy tried weakly to force space between them. The fear was still eating at her. Was this really happening? His poison was quickly entering her blood. His mouth was raving her lips and it hurt, but she didn't want him to stop.

The terror began to dissolve quickly afterward. This delectable mixture of a dish was something she never considered in happening. It had just happened.

With his mouth still covering hers, his hands trailed down her shoulders pulling down the dress shirt and vest straps. Her buttons became undone somehow with his tender tug.

She shivered at his touch, but refused to stop his most probably thoughtless advances. He would stop if she said anything. He was a gentleman after all… or so he has convinced himself to be.

Burgundy moved her hands to tangle into his soft silky green hair. His mouth still wouldn't let her lips escape him as Cilan pressed Burgundy closer to him. She grunted as the space between them disappeared and was amazed as she seemed to fit onto him perfectly.

Her breasts pressed against him and every other part of him made her shiver in a way that was different from earlier in the hotel lobby.

His fingers traced down her spin and when he began lifting her off the ground Burgundy pulled away from the intense kiss and stared into his stunning entrancing green eyes. He returned her stare by meeting her lilac eyes and then gently took one of her hands from his hair and kissed it lightly.

Burgundy stared at his actions. She was getting in too deep with him. It wasn't supposed to go this far, but who was she kidding. She was in love with him.

Cilan then proceeded to kissing her collar bone gently over and over as he pressed her down on the giant canopy bed.

Burgundy knew Cilan was being tender now, compared to his earlier fiery kisses. His breath fell heavily on her exposed skin as he waited for her to let him continue with his plans -with his tasting of her body and soul.

"Alors, it is reevaluating time s'il vous plait," it came out silently from Burgundy's lips and Cilan smiled as he caressed her bare shoulder.

""It's evaluating time," Cilan said gently and watched as Burgundy closed her eyes as she felt his hands over her exposed body.

'Cilantro' and 'wine' mixed in the storm and thunder vibrated thought their bodies as they became one being.

When morning came Burgundy found herself curled up against Cilan.

"Morning, Cilan," She felt like walking on air.

He looked at her worried, "Burgundy, can I ask you something?"

She stiffened, 'Did I do something wrong?'

A blush covered his face as he spoke in a confident voice, "Will you marry me?"

Her face turned red, "What?"

"Well it only seems proper, and really… I just want to love you for the rest of this dish called life."

Burgundy clenched the silk blanket and smiled wholeheartedly, "I'd like that."

Tears filled her eyes, "I'd actually never thought you'd ask me that."

Cilan smiled at her, "And I'm glad I asked."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hope you all enjoyed it. This is my first Pokémon Fan-fiction and I'm a romanticist (love lover) so I can't really write battles in general and other violent stuff very well so I didn't attempt it here at all (writing Pokémon battles, I mean), but I sure as shit enjoy watching violent movies.

Please Review!

**Character's name info:**

**Cilan's** name came from cilantro. Cilantro is an ingredient that evokes strong emotions of love or hate in all who experience its taste.

**Burgundy's** name comes from a wine and it also contributes to why they made her character speak French. The most famous wines produced in France, commonly referred to as "Burgundies", are red wines made from Pinot Noir grapes or white wines made from Chardonnay grapes.


End file.
